Hell MazeVio Purifico
by Chris47
Summary: When Yuna, Rikku and Paine Go back into Vio Purifico a monster never witnessed in all of Spira has been released from a 5000 yr rest. Why has Shuyin come back from the Farplane and Where the hell is Tidus When you need him? This is my first Fanfic pleas
1. The Start of It all

Silence  
  
Only silence was heard as the three entered a room of glyphs.  
  
"Something is wrong here."  
  
"I'd say. Paine Light the room"  
  
"How"  
  
"Well you said you have been here before"  
  
"Yeah about that. This place has changed."  
  
"Yunie, It's here what should we do."  
  
"Rikku Just stay quite and nothing will happen."  
  
All was silent till one of the girls moved. A rock was turned over. More silence. Then A growl was heard.  
  
Earlier that day  
  
"RRIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"  
  
Yuna and Rikku haven't seen each other for a long time ever since they got separated in Vio Purifico. Vio Purifico is the most Hellish place Rikku and Yuna have ever been. They were there to look for spheres but to their own dismay they were separated when the teleporter back to Bevelle was rerouted and sent them deeper into the Hell. They made it out barely when their other friend Paine found a way out. Ever since then they have never continued the once proud maze of Vio Purifico. But of course soom they would have to.  
  
"Yunie, I missed you so much is Paine with you too?"  
  
"Yeah. She went to talk with Dona."  
  
"Why her"  
  
"Well Paine has a few questions about Bartello."  
  
"Why Bartello?"  
  
"I don't know but remember when we where sentence to vio purifico 2 yrs a go from Maes..ter Mika."  
  
"Don't remind me."  
  
"Yeah I know. Well lets go to kilika forest so we can train."  
  
"I call the Berserker Dress sphere."  
  
"Fine. I'm gonna train Kogoro."  
  
"You like that dog don't you. Well then I might train Ghiki then too."  
  
"Ok. You and that monkey. Just don't steal from the New Yevon Soldiers."  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH No fair."  
  
As Yuna and Rikky head to Kilika Forest, Paine continues to get some answers from Dona. Dona is the ex-Summoner that tried to defeat sin 2 yrs ago. Dona with her prissy attitude usually never showed compassion twords anyone but Bartello........Sort of.  
  
"Dona I have a few questions for you about..."  
  
"About what. You three have caused to much grief for me and Bartello......Even though I still am going to say thanks."  
  
"Your welcome. Did I hint a change in Dona the Cold Wench I used to thought had no compassion."  
  
"Well you shouldn't get used to it cause soon I will be leaving on a journey to Zanarkand to retrace my steps on my old Pilgrimage."  
  
"Well anyway. You said you and Bartello went to the maze known as Vio Purifico.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is that place in anyway connected to the Farplane?"  
  
"Um OH uh I eeerrrrrrr fine I can't hold it in anymore it is it's hard to say but it is."  
  
"How so."  
  
"Well you see me and Bartello went there to see if the rumors were true."  
  
"What rumors."  
  
"The rumors of Maestor Kinoc walking around there. So we went there and to my dismay I saw the very Fayth that I used most often during battle. The Fayth of my dear Aeon Shiva."  
  
"Ouch. I'm sorry. When since Sin was destroyed the Aeons were destroyed with it."  
  
"I know. But It was scary. She attacked me with full force. Bartello barely made it out with me in his arms. But that's the reason I think Vio Purifico is tied to the Farplane some How. Why did you wasn't to know this?"  
  
"I saw....I saw..I SAW SHUYIN THERE. 


	2. A new Beginning leads to another mission

Please leave reviews. I want to see if I should keep this going.  
  
"You saw Shuyin!"  
  
"Yes. Dona I'm scared to see another Vegnagun incident appear. I haven't told Yuna yet. Especially after the disappearance of Tidus."  
  
"About that. I saw Tidus a few days ago at the docks here."  
  
"Really"  
  
"Well what ever is happening, he is focused on something."  
  
"How so"  
  
"The other day he was running towards the Forest and Ran over a little girl."  
  
"Something is definitely up, that is nothing like Tidus."  
  
"Paine, This might be the answer to the appearance of Shuyin."  
  
"I agree."  
  
"Well I got to go."  
  
"Remember don't tell anyone about this it might cause I rise out of people."  
  
"Ok but this question will be solved."  
  
"Rikku watch out"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAA"  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Owie stupid bird get ready for Ghiki's Gouge."  
  
Rikku's Monkey Ghiki ran forward and pummeled the eyes of the Garuda. The Garuda song a song of hurt and fell to the ground. This was the moment for Yuna's precious Kogoro to strike.  
  
"Kogoro Holy time."  
  
Kogor's body shined a beautiful light of yellow and charged the garuda and finished with a thunderous kick. The battle was over and Yuna and Rikku turned back into their normal clothes.  
  
"Phew that was a close one."  
  
"I know, I thought I was done for back there.'  
  
"Well Rikku lets go get Paine. I think she has some explaining to do."  
  
"I agree. She never tells us anything."  
  
"I Know."  
  
Back at Kilika Port the girls meet Paine at the Airship telporter.  
  
"Something is wrong."  
  
"Let me handle this with Gentleness."  
  
"Paine."  
  
Paine turns around and looks at Yuna and Rikku, "What you guys want? Another Mission is it."  
  
"Yeah about that............"  
  
"Spill it Paine." Rikku blurted  
  
"What's this? Do I need to dock points from the trusting meter again"  
  
"No.No. I'm just worried about your talk with Dona."  
  
"Yeah what about."  
  
"You talked about Vio Purifico, didn't you"  
  
"Yeah. I'll tell you in the airship"  
  
Later in the Airship. Paine tells what Dona and Her talked about. The appearance of Shuyin, Tidus's disappearance and his behavior. While she said that Yuna started to become silent. Her thoughts were of Tidus and the Paine she faced when she had 2 yrs without him.  
  
"Yuna what's wrong?"  
  
Yuna was crying from her thoughts of losing him. Every time a strange this surrounded them it ended up Yuna would lose someone. This time, she just couldn't accept it.  
  
"Rikku, Paine."  
  
"Yes" They answered.  
  
"We have to go."  
  
"Go where"  
  
"To Vio Purifico. The only way to find out what is happening is in that Hell."  
  
"Yunie We will be there for you every step of the way."  
  
"Yes. Yuna you will need someone there to make sure both of you stay focused"  
  
"Paine......."  
  
"Well I think it is time for action."  
  
"Yes. Yunie it's time to find Shuyin and send him back to the Farplane."  
  
"Rikku..."  
  
"Lets go" 


End file.
